charlieandthechocolatefactoryfilmfandomcom-20200216-history
Oompa Loompas
Oompa Loompas were beings known for their incredibly short stature. They hailed from Loompaland. A country covered in dense jungles. They have many positions and abilities. Songs 1. Augustus Gloop 2. Violet Beauregarde 3. Veruca Salt 4. Mike Teavee The most important thing That we've ever learned The most important thing we've learned, As far as children are concerned, Is never, NEVER, let them near your television set Or better still, just don't install The idiotic thing at all. Never Ever Let Them Never Ever Let Them Ooh Ooh Never Ever Let Them It rots the senses in the mind! It keeps Imagination dead! It clogs and clutters up the mind! It makes a child so dull and blind! So Dull So Dull ! He can no Longer understand A fairytale and a fairyland! A Fairyland a Fairyland! His brain becomes as soft as cheese! His powers of thinking rust and freeze! He cannot think he only sees! He only Sees He only Sees Regarding little Mike Teavee, We very much regret that we Shall simply have to wait and see If we can get him back his height. But if we can't it serves him right." Veruca Salt, the little brute, has just gone down the garbage chute, And she will meet as she descends, a rather different set of friends, a rather different set of frinds... a rather different set of frinds... A fish head for example cut, this morning from a halibut, An oyster from an oyster stew, a steak that no one else would chew. And lots of other things as well, each with its rather horrid smell. These are Veruca's new found friends that she will meet as she descends. These are Veruca's new found friends... Who went and spoiled her, who indeed? Who pandered to her every need? Who turned her into such a brat? Who are the culprits, who did that? The guilty ones, now this sad Are old mom, and loving dad. Listen close, and listen hard, the tale of Violet Beauregarde. The dreadful girl she sees no wrong... Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long. Chewing, chewing all day long. Chewing, chewing all day long. Chewing, chewing all day long. She goes on chewing till at last, her chewing muscles grow so fast. And from her face her giant chin, sticks out just like a violin... -Chourus- For years and years she chews away, her jaws get stronger every day. And with one great tremendous chew...they bite the poor girl's toungue in two. And that is why we try so hard, to save Miss Violet Beauregarde. Augustus Gloop! Augustus Gloop! The great big greedy nincompoop! Augustus Gloop! So Big and Vile! So greedy, foul, and infantile 'Come on!' we cried, 'The time is ripe To send him shooting up the pipe! But don't, dear children, be alarmed; Augustus Gloop will not be harmed Augustus Gloop will not be harmed! Although, of course, we must admit He will be altered quite a bit Slowly, wheels go round and round, And cogs begin to grind and pound; We boil him for a minute more, Until we're absolutely sure Then out he comes! And now! By grace! A miracle has taken place A miracle has taken place This greedy brute, this louse's ear, Is loved by people everywhere! For who could hate or bear a grudge Against a luscious bit of fudge? Positions In the film adaption the oompa loompas are played by little actor Deep Roy, who had to learn several dance moves and postions. Tim Burton and several of the computer graphic people altered the film as a sideway mirror to reflect more oompa loompas. In the film they are seen firstly in the chocolate room in red and sing the Augustus clog and song. Next are seen in blue rowing the Sea Horse Candy Boat down the river rapids to the inventing room. Inside the inventing room as Violet and Mike observe the Everlasting Gobstopper water tank diving oompa loompas are seen retrieving the candy. Wonka also shows the unfortunate oompa loompa victim of hair toffee. The Loompa is completely covered in hair. Also when Violet becomes the blueberry her song is done several of the oompa loompas dressed in black who roll her to the juicing room. Next in the nut sorting room once Veruca is thrown down the garbage chute her dad is lead by singing oompa loompas all dressesd in yellow guiding him to the chute. Many oompa loompas are seen in the great glass elevator sequence from Fudge Mountain whre the loompas are picking the pieces. Loompas in green are seen shearing the cotton candy sheep. Nextly the Puppet Hospital and Burn Centre. There oompa loompas are tending to the charred puppets from the opening sequence. Then in the Administration offices female loompas in pink(the only female loompas ever confirmed) are typing away and one of the ladies is named as Doris by Wonka. Nextly the, Exploding candy room, where loompas are shooting targets as the elevator passes. After Mike Teavee requests to pick a room and Wonka accepts; They end up in the television room where loompas dressed in white with the protective goggles are testing the television chocolate. Mike who ends being teleported inside the television receives the last loompa song as they appear on the t.v stimulating from the room. A Barber loompa is seen in a Wonka flashback giving his annual haircut whne he notices the white hair. Nextly a therapist oompa loompa is seen interviewing Wonka about his candy downfall. Finally in a twist of plot the narrator is revealed to be a oompa loompa with great resemblence to the therapist. In the video game of Tim Burton's Charlie the oompa loompas are used as workers and can be commanded by the only playable character Charlie. They will fix, catch and fight for Charlie and play an intricate part in the game installment. Category:Characters Category:Songs